Evil Devil Hate
by felismiles
Summary: sequel series to Sweet Angelic Love: /s/9208573/1/Sweet-Angelic-Love .Alfred F. Jones is the opposite of Feliciano Vargas and Arthur Kirkland. He is a devil.They are angels. Alfie tries causing trouble for the two couples(Fruk and gerita). He wants Arthur, and he wants him badly. He'll even use his devil powers if he has too
1. Author's note

Ciao~!

I recently wrote a fanfic series called Sweet Angelic Love.

The story was successful and i decided to write an epilogue series for a fan/friend i made. so i hope you all enjoy it :3

The link to sweet angelic love is: s/9208573/1/Sweet-Angelic-Love

I will be writing this short sequel series titled Evil Devil Hate. It will continue where I left off in Sweet Angelic love

Alfie tries causing trouble for the two couples. He wants Arthur, and he wants him badly. He'll even use his devil powers if he has to.

I hope you enjoy this series. Please leave a review :D

I will be pursuing a career as an author. I should be able to get over my depression/suicide issue after this fanfic. maybe?

Please look out in the future for Jane Rosenbloom, Rose Bloom, or Alyss Blyke ;)

**Thanks and see you next time in Evil Devil Hate~!**


	2. Truly Devilish

Arthur and Francis had been engaged the night before. The same with Feliciano and Germany. They knew the secret of their lovers. Arthur and Feli were angels.

There are no angels more beautiful than these two.

Neither France nor Germany could disagree with this statement. Both Italy and Britain were the most beautiful angels. Though they had to keep this a secret from everyone, except now the loves of their lives.

Each of Italy's wings were around 3 feet wide and pure white. He could fly fast, but their was no doubt that he was a heavenly creature.

England was the fastest of all the angels. His speeds were always amazing and marvelous, plus his wings carried him far quickly. They were a creamy color with the occasional white feather and brown freckles that seemed to add to his beauty.

Since their lovers knew their secret and the two were close friends, Feli suggested they have a double wedding.

And that is exactly what they did. Later that spring, the two couples were married happily. Their wedding was hectic. France and Arthur could not agree on anything. Feli would stand back, look at Ludi, and smile giggling. Germany would be more wise and step in with a suggestion that seemed to calm down the two lovers who always seemed to be fighting. But, they loved each other. Feli would giggle and tell them, "You're not even married yet and you both are fighting like an old married couple."

The wedding ended with Arthur's dress covered in cake, with Feli falling over in his, France threatening Germany with the wedding cake knife to treat Feli well, and lots of interesting memories. The other countries were happy for the two couples. They gave the couples their congratulations and held festivals and parties throughout the world.

The citizens of France, the United Kingdom, Italy, and Germany had never been more happy in their lives. They rejoiced for their country and it's happiness. Throughout England, the citizens were getting wasted. Throughout France, the French were dancing throughout the streets, singing and laughing happily while drinking their wine and enjoying grapes, olives, cheese, and other french delights. Throughout Italy, the citizens were slurping pasta and throwing festivals. Throughout Germany, many germans were delightful and trying to smile. However, their happiness and smiles were awkward. Instead, Prussia got them all drunk and spent the night screaming about how awesome he is.

Only one country was not happy. America.

Because Alfred F. Jones was the opposite of Feliciano Vargas and Arthur Kirkland.

He is a devil.

Alfred kicked a nearby can. _WHY!? Why that frog over me? ME! I'm the hero. The best of the best. I hate that frog. I hate HIM! And I hate Arthur too. _A cool breeze began swirling around him. His devil side was beginning to take over him. _I'll get my revenge. I'll make Artie and Franny regret the day the messed with me. _He grinned evilly. _I'll make sure they never find love together. I'm going to split those two up. I'll make Artie mine. _He cackled evilly and creepily.

There is no doubt.

He is truly a devil.


	3. I will give them Pain

Alfred soared high above the sky. Most people don't think that devils have wings; however, they do. In fact, Alfred's wings were a massive 13 feet and pure dark black in color.

He was truly evil.

Pure evil.

There was no devil more filled with hate than him.

Years later, neither Italy nor Britain could disagree with this statement.

* * *

_I guess I'll have to wait to ruin it for them, eh? _Alfred grinned evilly. _I'll probably have to wait a year or two and plan it all out. I don't care how long it takes. So long as it happens and I make them suffer. For all the pain I am in. For all the tears. For all the lose. For EVERYTHING! I will make them suffer. _He headed home, and swooshed down to the ground. He headed inside and got out some planning tools. He was going to plan out their suffering, and plan it out well. _Now, how about I... _

And that is what he did.


	4. Perfect

**Authors Note: Ciao~! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far :3 Please leave a review. As mentioned, I'd like to become an author and any help would be much appreciated. **

**So...anywaysssss~ Can you guess what comes next? TIME SKIP! If you can't tell from the details I give, it has been 5 years. Alfred has planned everything out well. Italy was pregnant and had two twins that are now four years old. There names are Abrielle and Jan. They are really adorable~ *squeals* Germany is an awesome father, and cares a lot for them. Artie is currently 8 months pregnant with a girl. Francis is extremely joyful. **

**Anyways~ on with the story!**

* * *

"Mammmmmaaaa~" Abrielle was crying loudly. Feli rushed over.

"Yes?!" He asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Jan stole my dolly and drew on it, and then- and then..." She sobbed. "He took it apart. The head is off and the arms and legs are buried in the backyard!" Feli wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh~" He smiled lightly. "It'll be fine. Don't worry, dear. JAN!"

"Y-yes?"

"Where are you?"

"Behind papie..." Germany walked over, with Jan shuffling behind him. Jan was holding on to the edge of his fathers pants.

"He has been holding on to me ever since Abrielle threatened to burn all his cars. It's annoying, but kinda cute..I can't make myself tell him to go away." Feli giggled and picked up Jan. The boy was shivering in his mothers arms.

"Don't be scared. Why did you ruin Abrielle's dolls?"

"They looked ugly. So, I thought i would fix them for her...," Jan mumbled lightly.

"LIAR! YOU JUST WANT TO RUIN MY STUFF! CAUSE YOU HATE ME!"

"Now, now, Abrielle. That's not very lady-like. And, I don't think your brother hates you," Arthur stepped in to view holding Francis' arm. He had a difficulty walking for long periods of time due to his pregnancy. Eight months in and it has been a hard pregnancy. Francis had told him no sex during his pregnancy, so he was hoping to get it over with it. He missed having pleasure.

"Artie~ Franny~" The twins screamed in unison and ran over to hug the couple.

Arthur and Francis smiled. Arthur giggled and reminded the twins to be careful to not put pressure on his tummy. Abrielle questioned curiously, "When are you gonna have the baby, Artie?"

"Soon."

"You and Franny must be nervous, eh?" Jan asked smiling a little. He earns his awkward emotional sense from his father. Francis smiled and picked up the little boy, while Arthur gently lifted Abrielle. Francis smiled at Arthur and said, "We sure are. We definitely are."

The two kissed merrilly.

They are perfect for each other.


	5. Kisses in the path

It was currently a nice cool evening to be outside having a picnic with your family. And that is exactly what Italy, Germany, Abrielle, and Jan were doing. Arthur and Francis did not stay, for they had gone home due to Arthur's pain.

The family sat down happily in a park nearby their house. It was exactly what you would expect for an Italian park. Light and merriness was all around them. Everyone was smiling happily. Even Jan and Judwig were, to the best of their abilities.

The two kids went to play on the playground after their mini dinner picnic as the couple went for a walk on a nearby forest walkway. Feli skipped joyfully down the path with his awkward lover. "Its so nice."

"Ja...it is." Feli tripped and got back up giggling. _So adorable...I want to kiss him. NO! You can_ _resist_... He inched closer to the Italian._ Don't do it, Germany! You are one of the strongest nations... G_ermany grabbed Feli and began to kiss him deeply. He got an enthusiastic reply of Feli kissing back passionately. The two slid their tongue into each others mouths. They wrapped their arms around their other and continued to kiss merrily. They stood between the trees of the path kissing. _Just like a dream. _Germany smiled. Feli stepped back flushed. He was probably the happiest Italian alive at that moment. "Lets go back to the kids," Germany stated as he reached for Italy's hand. Feli took his and they began to walk back happily together.

Half way back, Feli stopped walking suddenly. "Ludwig..."

"Ja?.."

"I won't ever leave you."

"I won't leave you."

"I promise. Do you too?"

"I already have. Til death do us apart, right?"

"Right. I won't ever be seperated from you or the kids. EVER. I'm going to stay by your side's forever."

"I will to. Feli, is something wrong? Why are you bringing this up?"

"No. Something just made me get that out." Germany gripped Feli's hand tighter and he smiled lightly for his love. Feliciano smiled back, and they continued to head back to their children.

"MOMMMMMY! PAPIEEEE!" Abrielle was screming. She ran towards them with tears running down her face. She took their hands and pointed back to the park when they asked what was wrong.

Abrielle was holding onto Feli and Ludi's hands tightly. "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Her eyes were wide and she was pale. Neither of her parents was able to reply. They were in shock at the sight of Jan being held down by Alfred. Alfred had a knife at Jan's throat and a gun drilled into Jan's head.

"Give me Arthur and I will spare your child."


	6. GIVE HIM BACK

**Authors Note: sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. ^_^ **

**Please leave a review~! :3**

**Onward with EDH!**

* * *

Feli felt as if the weight of the whole world was on his shoulders. _My child. My child. My child. MY CHILD!_ The thought kept rushing through his head over and over again. _Jan._ He fell to the ground sobbing and in pain. Germany wasn't sure what to do. Feli was going into a state of mental shock, his child was being threatened, little Abrielle was terrified, and all he was doing was just standing their.

_What can I do?! _He began to search for different possibilties. Feli's eyes began to move around in their sockets rapidly. Germany's eyes widened. _I NEED TO GET A GRIP! H_e snapped out of shock and aimed a heavy blow towards Alfred. Alfred dodged the oncoming fist quickly. He spread out his wings, began to run to gain speed, and snapped his wings up into the sky. "GIVE ME BACK OUR CHILD!" Germany was roaring.

"P-pap-pie... Mam-mm-mma..." Abrielle was sobbing in emotional pain. Germany began to storm after Alfred; however, America was far ahead and to high up into the sky. Germany pushed himself as hard as he could. _Got...to... get...Jan..back...NOW! I got..to.. _Ludwig collapsed. He had exhausted his body to much. He laid on the ground looking towards Feli's simple, beautiful figure that was still lying on the dirt path. Abrielle was still sobbing and screaming for help. Germany felt a pang of regret.

_Feliciano...I'm sorry my love. _

Germany closed his eyes.


	7. Lonliness

Alfred was cackling like a maniac. Jan was unconscious in the American's arms. Alfred flew down to his doorstep. He headed towards the shack in his backyard. He threw Jan inside and went back to the house to take a shower and then grab something to eat. It was dark out, so afterwards he headed to bed.

He laid down in his bed and noticed how he never had anyone in bed next to him. He felt so lonely.

Tears began to stream down his face. His eyes began to flutter shut. _Phase one complete..._


	8. Sleeping Angel

Arthur was snoozing away next to Francis. Francis loved watching his Brit sleep. He thought that Artie looks truly beautiful. Even almost like an angel, as funny as that sounds. That was one of the reasons that France accepted the truth of Arthur's secret. He had watch his love sleep so many times. Whenever he woke up in the middle of the night, he would just watch England. His beautiful face, his lips that Francis just wanted to kiss, his breathing rising and lowering, and that truly angelic body figure. Francis was often turned on just at the sight of Arthur. The brit has a fragile body frame that seems to attract the french man.

Arthurs eyes began to flutter open. "Hrmmrmp...Francis~ Is something wrong, love?"

"Non. Just go back to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Six heures."

"I'll get up then. I don't want to spend another day just in bed." Arthur began to rise. Francis lowered him back down, and placed a hand on Artie's belly.

"You should rest, mon cher."

"I'll be fine. It'll be good for me." Arthur smiled lightly and kissed Francis' forehead.

France sighed and said, "fine...I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast."

XxxxTimeSkipxxxX

Francis and Arthur were discussing their activities they had to accomplish that day. France was trying to govern both nations, for Arthur's healths sake. "Why do you Brits always get so worked up? It seems as though you are always yelling, drunk, or doing something abnormal."

"It's better than being a french wine-loving frog-faced bastard~"Arthur smirked teasing his love in a seductive tone.

"Well maybe after I calm them all down, I'll be able to come home early? then maybe we could have some fun?" Francis winked suggestively.

"Like have some tea?"

"Go for a walk?"

"Have some vanilla ice cream with nuts and carmel?"

"Head back home together?"

"Make out in the doorway?"

"Step inside and continue kissing?"

"Have a little sex in the hallway?" Arthur was pushing his luck. France just laughed and reminded his lover that it isn't easy to have sex with a pregnant person.

England frowned a bit, but giggled. A bubble of laughter escaped his lips. France kissed those lips graciously. Those same lips he wanted to kiss every night. He stood up and headed for the door. "A bentiot~ Je t'aime."

He got to the door and was about to open it. However, he couldn't.

For it had been broken down by the german who loves his younger brother. the italian was unconcious in Ludwig's arms.

He appeared to be dead.


	9. Promise

Arthur collapsed into a chair. The best friend of his life whom he thought was dead was sleeping soundily upstairs. Germany explained everything that happened.

Arthur felt terrible. He was confused on what to do next. He contained so many emotions inside of him. So many deep thoughts... _Should I trade myself for Jan? What is Alfred thinking? Has he gone insane? What is Francis thinking? I wonder if everything will be ok... What does Germany want? Is Feli going to awaken soon? What if he becomes ill? how does he think know that his child is gone? They have such a close bond...Poor little Jan... Does he blame me? Do Feli and the others blame me? How does someone feel about their child? Are France and I really ready for this? _

"Arthur..." France was worried for his lover.

"I'll be fine. I'm just thinking."

France sighed, "Just...be careful. I'm worried about you. I don't know what's going through your head at the moment. But I'll let you know this...We will get Jan back." France towards Germany. "that's my promise to you." He turned back to England. "And I will never let that blasted American have you. Thats my promise to you." France kissed Arthur gently.

Germany grinned and stated,"It's nice to see the serious you. Now, lets get started with a plan." The three worked on the plan all day.

As they finished, Germany rolled up the plan sheets and put them on a desk nearby. He smirked at their geniusness. _America will not know what hit him. _

france and Arthur kissed happily. They all looked towards each other smirking.

"It's a plan."


	10. The date

The day count of Jan's captivity has now reached three days. Abrielle was better. She was saddened. Romano noticed this and decided to take her in until they got her brother back. He knew they bond siblings felt. He shared it with Feli. Lovino convinced Spain, his love, to take the girl in for now. Antonio knew of the situation from Francis, one of his great friends._ Romano is doing this for his brother, _Spain would remind himself. _For Feli..._

Feli woke up on the second day of Jan's captivity. However, due to stress, the poor Italian was in and out of bed and had to rest a lot. Germany was always by his side. He refused to leave for anything. Meals, training, sleeping, bathroom, nothing could make Ludwig leave his precious Feli's side. They were bond by fate. By the red string of love.

The same can be said for Arthur and Francis. Arthur was in a lot of pain. He is reaching the end of his pregnancy. Any moment now, he could go into labor. France was worried for England. He never left his side and refused to let go of Arthur's hand. He wanted to stay by his lover's side. No matter what it would take. Francis simply would not leave his precious Artie's side. For they too were bonded by fate. By the red string of love.

The night of the third day, Germany called a meeting in the planning room. They still had not set up a date. "We need a date. Jan has been there for three days already. Who knows what that American bastard has done to him!"

"Not until after Arthur has his child. I won't let him go. He's my love and I've already said it a million times. I AM NOT LEAVING HIS SIDE!"

"Francis is right." Feli's voice was soft but was strongly spoken. "I will not allow my friend to suffer for my child."

"And I will not allow my love to sacrifice himself for his friend." Germany was wearing his usual rough-tough face.

"Neither will I. Germany, I know we have not had a great past together, but please. From one loving country to another, please don't make England do this. I love him to much..."

Germany sighed. Arthur began to stand up through his pain. He gritted his teeth and spoke. "I will do this. For Jan...please let me do this. I need to."

"I need you, Angleterre."

"I know. I need you too. But Feli and Germany need their child back. And I'm willing to do anything for my friend and his family. Please. Francis, I'll be fine. Just...Please let me do this."

France looked away. "Fine."

Arthur turned to Feliciano. "Italy, my good friend, you too. Please let me save your child. I won't let anything happen to me or him." Feli didn't reply. He laid in the bed in silence.

"Will you be sure? That you and Jan will both be safe and that we can laugh about this in the future like all the suffering we have gone through in the past."

"Yes."

"Then fine..." Arthur nodded at Germany to continue on.

"We still need a date," Germany pressed.

"Tomorrow. Do either of you object?" Arthur waited for the two to reply. France sighed.

"Oui..."

"Si..."

"Then tomorrow we will carry out our plan to save Jan."

"It's getting late and I'm tired...Ludi, do you mind helping me get to bed?"

"Nein, my love." Germany lifted Feli into his arms and left the room silently. He did not know what to say. Francis clutched England's hand.

"We should get some sleep before tomorrow too, ma amour." The two headed towards the guest room in silence. Francis changed and helped Arthur, then slipped into bed.

"Francis..."

"Quoi?"

"Are you mad?" France turned to face Arthur in the bed and let go of a heavy sigh he was holding in.

"Non...I'm worried for you... Your more than just my love. To me you are everything. Your my world. Your the most elegant and fragile but strong nation I know out their. Your also my beautiful angel. I don't want any other. I want you in my arms. To feel your body, your wings, your sides, all of you. i don't want anyone else to have you... I'm worried that Alfred will do something to you. I don't want him to take away my everything..."

"He won't. Like I said earlier, I will be safe. For you and Feli..."

Francis felt a pang of jealousy. He was jealous of his younger brother. _Is this how Arthur feels when I spend time with Gilbert and Antonio?... _France sprung out of the bed.

"France...what's wrong, love?" France ran out of the door without muttering a word.

Arthur was officially confused.

* * *

Germany placed Italy down on the bed. He changed his clothes. When he was doing this he looked in a mirror at his shirtless body. He began to question his strength and everything around him. _Will everything be ok? Am I really strong enough to protect them? They are my family. My loved ones. Ich liebe dich. All of you...Will Arthur be alright? They are like family now too... Feli will never forgive me if something happens to him... _Germany sighed and put on his shirt.

"Ludi?"

"yes?"

"Come here..." Germany went to Feli's side. Italy beckoned for Germany to get closer. Feli kissed his love gently and sweetly. "Everything will be ok. Like I promised on the path, I will be with you all forever." Germany looked at Italy oddly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You may not know it, but we are bonded in more ways then one."

"What kind of ways?"

"It's called love. Ti amo, Ludwig... We are bonded by love and it's red string of fate." Germany kissed Feliciano. Feli kissed back passionately. Ludwig slid on top of his love and they continued to kiss again and again.

"Do you think its time for Jan and Abrielle to have a sibling?" Feli looked at Germany.

"A-are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that I heard that stutter. Do you not want to?"

"No. It's time...It's time." That night Feli would attempt to become pregnant again. Through his moans and pants of Germany's name, they would hopefully be successful. In the end, Feli and Germany laid side by side, heated by each other's bodies.

Feliciano began to cry. Germany didn't ask. He just wrapped his arms around his loves body.

That night, Feli would sleep in Germany's arms.

* * *

Arthur was trying to find France. He was searching the house frantically. When he was certain his love was no longer in the house, he dashed outside. he was calling out France's name with worry. _Where is he? Think, Arthur. THINK! _And he did. What was one place him and France shared so many memories? _The ice cream stand! _Arthur began to run towards the stand as fast as he could. He was pushing himself to his limit. He didn't care if he lost the baby. So long as he has his love.

When Arthur got their he immediately noticed France in the dark. "F-francis..." He managed to pant out.

"Arthur! What are you doing here?!"

"I followed you here. Why did you suddenly leave?"

"I..." France turned away. Arthur headed over to him and plumped down next to him breathing heavily.

"Is something wrong?" No reply. "Was it something I did?"

"I was jealous..." France said quietly.

"Jealous?"

"Of the friendship bond you share. Feli this and Feli that..."

Arthur smiled. He understood. "But you have a bond with Antonio and Gil."

"But its not as deep."

"..."

"Look, I just don't want him to get in between us."

"He wont-"

"Listen! Just..." France sighed. "Let me get this out...I don't want someone taking you away from me. I don't want my everything gone..." Arthur leaned over and kissed France. France kissed back lightly. The two kissed over and over. They began to make love in front of the stand in the pitch black."Je t'aime..."

"I love you too. And I promise that I will never leave you." The two redressed and began to head back. Arthur smiled when they got back to the guest room. They slid into bed together and France wrapped his arm around his love. "Now let'd get some shut eye before tomorrow."

They two slept together happily.


	11. Final Chp BeforehandAuthor's note

Ciao~

I have decided that the next chapter will be the final chapter, and then a mini epilogue of their kids.

However, to do this, the chapter will be longer. So, please give me time to write it! I should be releasing it within a week or two, not like my dailyish updates.

Thank you for all the support~!

All your help has been much appreciated.

Sincerely and with love,

Jane Rosenbloom (aka Rose Bloom, Alyss Blyke, Feliciano Smilesallaround Vargas, etc.)

future author (so please leave a review)


	12. Love

**Author's note:OMG! *squeals* this is the last chapter~! (I'm thinking of doing a epilogue... maybe?...) None of you will be expecting what I throw at you! Well,...some will XD**

**And I'll be done with the Sweet Angelic Love and Evil Devil Hate sega~ I hope you have enjoyed it! I definetly enjoyed writing it.**

**May your lives go well, blah blah blah, -insert random author crappy wishes here-, and all that other stuff! :3**

**Please leave a review. As I said earlier, I hope to become an author, but I need feedback from others like you guys to help me. So please do leave a review.**

**And look out for Jane Rosenbloom, Rose Bloom, and Alyss Blyke in the future~!**

**Sincerely and with love,**

**Feliciano Smilesallaround Vargas**

* * *

Arthur could feel the baby coming out. _She's going to be coming out soon. What'll I do in case something happens during our mission today? _He decided to keep his pain to himself. _No need to worry them. I'm probably over-reacting._

Feli looked at his friend worriedly. They were in one of Ludi's military vehicles and it was moving fast. Phase one, convince Alfred to trade Arthur, had already begun. Feli knew the sight of someone ready to give birth. He had gone through it himself.

And he was 100% positive that Arthur was in labor. Feli bit his lip. _Arthur's my friend, so I feel as though I should speak up for his safety. We can do our plan on another day. _

_But also since he is my friend, I feel as though I should shut up and keep quiet. I'll respect his wish of not letting the others know._

France was also worried. He could feel Arthur trembling against his body in the back seat. France slid his arm around his lover and lightly squeezed. He tried to give a smile of support. Arthur attempted to smile back weakly.

Things were not looking so well.

* * *

Arthur was standing outside of Alfred's door. His knees were weak and a bit wobbly, but he put on a brave face and knocked on the door. He waited in silence outside for a couple of seconds which felt like eternity.

Alfred swung the door open. "H-hello, America."

"What is it, Iggy? Finally seen that I'm the one for you? That he doesn't love you? He never did. And that I do? You know that I loved you first. That I'm your perfect other half?" Alfred smirked and cackled evily. "Well, maybe if you beg on your knees I'll take you. How does that sound, my love?"

"N-no! That isn't t-true."

"Oh?"

"France loves me. He's proven it in ways that amount to more than one. You don't love me. I mean you love me, just not love love me. I'm your older brother..."

"OLDER BROTHER?! Don't make me laugh. Their is no blood between us two. Only you still beleive in that stupid bond from the feilds so many years ago."

"Am I really the only one? I know you do too. I know Alfred. I know you. I've watched you. In your sleep, during the day, on a day to day basis. I know you well, Alfred."

"I-i dont!" Alfred's voice began to tremble.

"I also know you are lonely. So you must have taken what we have and mistaked it for love love. But you love me as a brother. Alfred your miserable because you are lonely."

"SHUT UP!" Alfred roared and aimed a punch at Arthur. Arthur managed to dodge. His breathing began to speed up again. _N-no! Not now... _He was going into labor. "You don't know anything." _They don't know my pain. NO ONE DOES!_

"Alfred..." America grabbed Artie feircfully and dragged him inside. "G-give...Jan...b-back t-to...his pa-aren-nts..." Arthur felt like he was about to pass out.

Alfred began to leave England standing their, panting for breath, giving labor all by himself. As Alfred was leaving, he noticed that this was his moment to take Arthur all for himself. He lifted Arthur into his arms and carried him into the shed.

"Get out," he commanded Jan in a harsh tone. Jan was naturally a small boy, but now he looked extremely tiny as though he hadn't eaten in a while. He appeared to have no energy left. Jan managed to rise up and scramble out.

Suddenly, America threw England across the shed. Arthur came to halt when his back hit the wall on the other side. His screamed out in pain. He could feel his and France's little baby coming out. _It's a boy_, Arthur thought. _I can just feel it. _England began to push the child out forcefully. He was panting, shivering, sweating, and screaching in pain.

Alfred didn't seem to care. He smirked in the way only a devil could. "Wait here, love, as I go make sure the exchange was successful." His tone sounded as though it was simple exchange of money.

_So heartless. _Arthur noticed tears falling heavily on the ground. He also noticed the child slowly coming out. He pushed harder and harder. "Hrggrrrhhh. P-pl...eas..s-se c-co..m-m-me ou...out-t!"

And sitting their in the shed Britain heard a cry. A loud cry of a new-born baby.

_Oh bloody f*ing hell. Thank god that's over. _Arthur's eyes closed.

* * *

Feliciano was delighted to see his child. He began to sob and embrace Jan. Germany wrapped his arms around the two. "Wh-where's Abrielle?" Jan asked in a light whisper.

"At home. Waiting for her bruder." Jan smiled awkwardly at his father's reply. He was happy to be with his German father and Italian mother.

They meant the world to him.

* * *

France watched the family moment in silence. He was happy for them. They had their loved ones with them. _Now to get mine back._

* * *

Alfred looked across to the now reunited family from his windows in the front of house. He hated how they were happy and he wasn't. But know he had Britain to make him happy. And a son too. He smiled creepily. _Now to get back to my little treat~_

* * *

Arthur's eyes fluttered open. _How long have I been out? WHERE IS MY BABY?! _Arthur bolted up.

"Woh! Careful. You just gave birth to our beautiful son." America was sitting in a chair on the other side of the shed. He was holding the new-born, who was know cleansed and wrapped in a warm, snug blanket. "Want to hold him?" Arthur was into much pain to reply.

"OUR CHILD?!" France bolted into the shed. Ludwig had successfully knocked down the door. Italy was following right behind the two.

"Let. go. of. my. brother. and. closest. friend's. child!" Feliciano had never sounded stronger in his whole entire life. He probably won't ever again.

"Oh, quite the suprise." Alfred wore yet another evil, devil smirk. "I thought you had left and wouldn't come back for him."

"We went to drop of Jan." Germany was looking at ferociously.

"I would never leave Angleterre behind. Now give me back mon amour!"

Alfred cackled. They watched in horrified silence at the evil figure in front of them. Finally, Feli spoke up, "What are you?"

"I am a devil." America spread out his horrific wings. Feli began to rise. He spread out his beautiful wings.

"And I am an angel."

"Italy, maybe you shouldn't be doing that~" Alfred liked taunting the others.

France replied, "You shouldn't be taking other peoples loved ones away from them."

"Oh, come-on now France-pantsy~ You never truly loved him. You always missed his dates. Your just in it for the sex. You have poor Arthur here fooled. But you can't fool me. I love him."

"I love him. NOT. YOU! I would never use him like that! Not for sex or anything."

"Really? Then since you don't want him that way, I'll just be borrowing him then~ Care to watch?" Alfred took off Arthur's clothes. France wanted to stop him. He began to dash over.

Alfred lifted up a gun to Arthur's temple. "Ah-ah~ Ahhh~ You don't want to do that~!" Alfred continued unclothing England. Arthur was to weak to fight back. He could barely think, let alone comprehend what was going on around him.

France seemed to give up in defeat. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. Alfred began to slide inside of the French man's love. France couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to die right then and their staring in defeat as his love was being raped.

Only the muttering of his name from his love's lips caused him to get back up and fight the American devil.

"F-fran-nc-cis..." Arthur called out weakly. Francis snapped up. He aimed a blow at Alfred's face while roaring. Alfred didn't think they would do anything, so he had not loaded the gun. Alfred dropped the gun weakly before receiving the heavy blow right in the eye.

"America!" A new comer had entered the scence.

"M-mat-th-thew?" Alfred was confused. He was sure it was the Canadian's voice he had heard.

"Stop what your doing!" Alfred stood still. "NOW!" Alfred slipped his pants back on and looked around the shed.

Sure enough, it was the Canadian. "Wh-wha? M-math-thew? What's g-going on?!"

"I came for you! I know that most people don't know me or aknowledge I exist. But you always did. I know most people didn't like me. But you did. I know most people didn't take me seriously. But you did. You did and did and did. So much for me. I wanted to do for you too. So, I began to spend more and more time with you over the years. I was happy being with you. And through all my happiness, I noticed you weren't. I noticed you were lonely. And it made me sad. How can their person I like be lonely when I was right next to him?"

Alfred stood in shock. "Y-you l-like m-me?"

"I love you, you idiot! But you didn't see that. That's the only thing you didn't do." Alfred walked up to Canada and kissed him deeply. Canada blushed bright red. He was in shock as well, but he soon began to kiss back.

"I like you too..." Canada kissed America lightly. "W-will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

"Even after all this that I did?"

"Yes, you dum dum." The two kissed happily.

Francis was not happy. "You think that after all you did where just going to let you go?"

"We are." Arthur spoke up. He was laying in his spot still. "And all of you will respect this wish of mine." France held onto England's hand. "I love you," Arthur said quietly for his love to hear. Francis leaned down, kissed Arthur, and whispered back to his love.

"I love you too."


	13. Epilogue

A year later, Canada and America were married. The two were joyful, even more than France, Britain, Italy, and Germany were at their weddings. The rest of the countries were also joyful, for they were happy for their fellow countries.

Arthur, Italy, and America came out about their angelism and devilism (in Alfred's case). Several other countries were in shock; however, they moved on. 'Cause that's what you have to do in life.

Just move on.

Jan and Abrielle had begun school once they reached the age of 5. The two were the closest siblings ever. They loved each other.

And they loved their younger brother, Daniele.

A month after the return of Jan to his family, Feli began to feel ill. He went to get a check-up at his doctors. He discovered he was pregnant. His pregnancy was normal and easy, except for his wurst cravings. He ate so much wurst, even Ludwig lost the interest in eating it.

Daniele was now 3 months old. He sprouted wings at the age of one month. He would be an angel just like his mother.

And he wouldn't be the only angel around. France and Britain's child was also an angel. William was almost a year old now and could already fly faster than his mother. No one had ever beat Arthur. It was a shock for him at first, but later he agreed with himself that if anyone should be better than him it should be his own son.

France would often smile up at the flying figures of Arthur and William soaring above.

Germany would often smile up at sight of Feli and Daniele flying gracefully above.

Canada would stand in awe staring and grinning up at Alfred zooming speedily across the sky.

Because to them, and to the rest of the world, their was nothing more beautiful.

Because Alfred was a truly evil devil once filled with hate and lonliness, and now a truly kind devil filled with love and passion.

And because Arthur and Feliciano were truly sweet angels that would always be filled with love.


End file.
